I Will Never Let You Down
by Im-AcErBiC
Summary: Ron tries to tell Hermione how he feels. Please review!


A/N:This is another R/Hr fic from yours truly! The song I'm using for this one is call Never Let You Down by the Verve Pipe. I LOOOOOVVVEEE this song! It's awesome!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own the song nor the artist or any of the characters. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling, The Queen of the Ink!  
  
Summary: Ron tries to find a way to tell Hermione how he feels.  
  
Hermione was sitting in the library, reading a book of course! The book was embossed with the words Kept and Unkept: Ways to Clean and Unclean. She read on with pure fascination spreading over her face. Ron was sitting across from her. Ron had devised a plan that Harry was helping him with.  
  
I'm trying to keep my feet on the ground I'm getting to like this feeling I've found I'm getting to love the thought of having you around And I will never let you down   
  
Harry was distracting the librarian long enough for Ron to admit his feelings to Hermione. Harry told Madame Pince that someone was mishandling her books. She hightailed it out of there. Ron was waiting for the right moment, like when Hermione would look up from her book at him. Yeah right, like that would ever happen! He knew he didn't have much time. Madame Pince was probably on her way back now. Oh well, Harry did his best. Ron looked over at the large doorway and saw no one coming. This was it.  
  
Your friends were all well meaning When they said no one is good enough for you They played with your emotions, this was the notion Do what you have to do Cause people don't take chances with their hearts Since I met you I am past the hardest part So remember one thing I will never let you down   
  
"Uh Hermione?" Ron began.  
"What is it?" Hermione asked, not looking up from her book.  
"Would you please stop reading that blasted book and look at me? This is important." Ron said. Hermione laid her book down carefully and placed a bookmark in it. She crossed her arms and listened openly.  
"What is it Ron?" Hermione asked, not showing any sign of hostility even after what Ron had just said.  
  
I'm trying to keep my feet on the ground I'm getting to like this feeling I've found I'm getting to love the thought of having you around And I will never let you down   
  
Ron cleared his throat and tried talking many times. He couldn't get out any sound. Hermione was still listening intently. She hadn't blinked or looked away.  
"This is kind of hard." Ron finally got out.  
"What is? Ron just say it." Hermione scolded. Ron looked angry at the last comment.  
"I'm trying to! Look, I've always wanted to tell you something. I think I like you." Ron said.  
"Well, I like you too Ron. And Harry and Ginny and everyone. Well, exept for Malfoy." Hermione replied.  
"Not like that." Ron responded. That had only made matters more difficult.  
  
Sometimes you feel defeated But it's ok, you're not the only one And all the complications And situations happen to everyone Doesn't matter how it ended or began Sometimes the best that you can do is change your plan Hope you underdstand that I will never let you down   
  
Hermione looked surprised.  
"What do you mean not like that? In what way are you talking about?" Hermione asked, feeling her face go red.  
"I mean, more then a friend." Ron muttered. Hermione finally looked down as if she was trying to comprehend.  
"Look, I understand if you don't feel the same way. I just wanted to get that off my chest." Ron said sadly.  
  
I'm trying to keep my feet on the ground I'm getting to like this feeling I've found I'm getting to love the thought of having you around And I will never let you down   
  
Hermione got a look on her face as if something had just dawned on her.  
"Did you get Harry to lie to Madame Pince just so you could tell me that?" Hermione asked. Ron nodded shamefully. Hermione gasped and walked over to him. She threw her arms around him.  
"That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me!" She cooed. He looked kind of shocked.  
"If you never do it again, I'll tell you a secret. Promise?" Hermione said softly.  
"Yeah." Ron said expectantly. She leaned over to his ear.  
  
I'm trying to keep my feet on the ground I'm getting to like this feeling I've found I'm getting to love the thought of having you around And I will never let you down   
"I do feel the same way." She whispered into his ear. "You do?" He asked. Hermione nodded. She kissed him deeply.  
"I'll never let you down." Ron said.  
"That's good. Now, may I please get back to my book?" She asked. He nodded. She went back over and sat across from him once more. And just as suddenly, Madame Pince walked through the door holding Harry by his ear.  
  
I'm trying to keep my feet on the ground I'm getting to like this feeling I've found I'm getting to love the thought of having you around And I will never let you down   
  
A/N: That was short, I know. Sorry! I'll make another realllllly long one! Please review this and tell me what you think!  
Ciao! 


End file.
